


Alone

by verse2wo



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Isolation, Loneliness, author projecting onto character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Nobody notices he's there.





	Alone

They always forgot about him. He wasn’t as loud as he once was, with no power to make them look at him and watch. He always sat in the corner, out of sight and mind.  
Even the Jim’s forgot. Sure, he wasn’t new like Eric, or as they dubbed him, nervous Jim. He wasn’t loud like Wilford, (pink Jim). He wasn’t a Demon Jim, or a Jim with a B.  
He was blindfolded Jim, at least when they bothered to remember him and tried to get an interview out of him.  
They would walk past, not notice when we was there when it was all he could to keep narrating the presence of those around him.  
Some days he would only leave his room to eat, his presence overshadowed by everyone else’s.  
He would talk into his microphone, and pretend that people were listening to his radio show turned podcast.  
Live for hours on end, talking and telling stories until he was forced to go eat by his own body.  
A cycle that kept going.  
Wake up, be forgotten, talk for hours into a blank void, eat supper, sleep.  
No one would see him wither away under his jacket and bandages. Edward probably hadn’t noticed he had stopped coming in to have his bandages changed.  
They weren’t particularly dirty; he hadn’t cried about these things in a long long time.


End file.
